The ninja pilot
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto was injuried in the fourth world war. To save hiom they sealed him in a heal seal. Founded by Relena and her father he is now in AC 193 as Relenas brother pairing Naruto/ catherine Bloom. Note I will update this if I get reveiwS that are positive.
1. The sealing and awakining of a hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

Chapter 1 the Sealing and awakening of a Hero

It was the final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War in a place with two statues on the head of the First Hokage was a blond haired man and on the other statue was a man with a purple mask and war fan both have injuries that would have killed a lesser man "it's over Madara you will die for all the lives you have taken from us." shouted the blond haired boy who looks 18. The man on the other statue was laughing manically "you wish Uzumaki you might be the seventh Hokage but you can't win when others have failed." Said the masked man. The boy narrows his eyes "let's end this" he said as he forms a Rasengan in his hand then it starts to screech and take form of a shuriken. His opponent forms a blade of pure lighting they charge each other

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken" shouted the blond haired youth

Lighting Blade Dragon" shouted Madara

Naruto attack hits Madara in the heart while Madara's attack take form of a dragon and attaches itself on Naruto arm sending 300 volt of electricity into Naruto heart. Both combatants are sent to opposite sides of the valley. Madara chuckles weakly "I may die but you will never see your wife and unborn child ever. You will die Seventh Hokage." Madara laughed before passing out into death. Naruto who is barely breathing spikes his chakra to single the end of the war.

Ten minutes past and the remainder of the rookie nine minus Kiba and Lee who perished during the war and four of the five Kages appear at the devastated battle ground. They look around and see the mangled body of Madara and the barely living Naruto on opposite sides. A young woman with lavender eyes and a bulging belly rush over to Naruto "Naruto-kun say something" she says weakly. The boy weakly opens his eye "Hinata-hime are you and the baby alright?" he asks. Hinata smiles "don't talk we'll get Lady Sakura to heal you then we can be a family." She said. Naruto shakes his head a little "it won't matter; I have suffered too many vital injuries and the only reason I am still alive is because I converted the rest of my chakra to life energy. I have about two hour before I die." Said the young Shinobi. Hinata was crying a river "please don't leave me and our baby." She said. Naruto turns to his personal friend "Garaa, I guess I should call you Lord Kazekage finally; as you know I am not fond of titles; please protect the world in my steed. I trust you as a brother and I want you to help my successor with his job as Hokage." The red head who was missing an eye from the war nodded his head "who is your successor Naruto?" asked the Kazekage.

Naruto turns his head to a 14 year old boy "Konohamaru your spirit is strong and you are loyal to everyone around you. You will carry my will of fire as of now you are the eighth Hokage; make me proud my friend." Said Naruto. The young man starts to cry "Hokage-sama I don't think I can do this." said Kono. "Don't worry; I have faith in you. Goodbye" said the blond. Naruto starts to cough up blood. A man with silver hair turns to a group of Shinobi "I think I know a way to save Naruto's life," said the man. Hinata turns "what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata. "We can seal him so he can heal slowly. Naruto came up with the sealing method during the war to save lives," said Kakashi. How do we proceed?" asked Hinata

"The sealing team will do the sealing, his healing could take a lot longer because the Kyuubi was extracted causing him to die. Lady Tsunade gave her life to revive Naruto." said Kakashi. The sealing team surrounded the unconscious Kage and brings in a sarcophagus. They place Naruto in the coffin and place two seals on it. One seal was healing seal the other was a blood seal. The sealing team was able to finish the preparation and began their hands signs "Sealing Jutsu Stasis of Healing" they said at once. Just then a barrier was erected around the sarcophagus. They built a simple tomb thanks to the Doton user with the inscription of Seventh Fire Shadow and Peace Maker. They put him on a pedestal with picture of the rookie 9. And the words you will be missed.

Narration

The world has changed in the two thousand year since the age of shinobi. The peace that was made possible was dissolved when more nations came about. The most terrifying were the two World Wars were millions died and the almost genocide of a several ethnic groups. To stop further wars the earth became one called the Earth Alliance after their formation people started to look to the stars as they built artificial colonies in space. Once again the war has started between the colonies and earth; the year is AC 171 Heero Yuy the newly elected leader of the colonies who preached about peace and freedom between the earth and the colonies. However this did not go unnoticed from the Alliance and they had him assassinated in the year AC 175. Furthering the seeds of war and hatred between the two opposing sides.

AC 193 in a mountainous region in Japan there is a scramble to find the lost treasure of Namikaze

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, I think we found something," said a man in a green body suit. A man with a brow facial hair and in a worker's suit turns his head "what did you find?" he asked.

It's a tomb; it's the wording on the door that is odd." Said the archeologist. Darlian looks at the door "What does it say?" he asked as he can't read the words completely only a fraction. "It's similar to Modern Japanese Kanji but it's different as well. It actually the oldest form of Kanji we have record of," said the archeologist. "The first word is Seventh Fire Shadow and the second is the word Peacemaker," he finished saying.

Mr. Darlian looked at the tomb "were you able to open it?" he asked. The archeologist shook his head "no sir and we tried everything minus shooting it with a Leo cannon." Said the man. The Vice Foreign Minister sighed "there is not much we can do right now, let's set up camp." he told everyone.

At the hot after setting up camp in the area the worker and the Darlian were eating a freshly hunted deer and some freshly preserved vegetables. A young girl fifteen years old with blond hair and a white blouse and shirt walks up "father how was the dig?" She asked.

The man turns to the new arrival "Ah Relena nice of you to join us," said Mr. Darlian. "The dig was fine but frustrating we found a tomb but we can't open it," said the Foreign Minister.

"Can I come to the dig tomorrow?" asked Relena.

"I would love for you to come tomorrow," said the minister

Next day they were at the tomb and the Archeologists still couldn't figure out to get inside. Relena was walking to the door and brushed off some dirt, but when she did Relena cut herself on a sharp rock suck on the door.

"Ow," she said as started to walk away. When she got two feet away the door shined with blue energy and it opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over. "Relena how did you open it?" asked Darlian.

Relena just looked clueless "I don't know, I spilled some blood on the door after I cut myself on a rock that was stuck on the door." She said.

The head Archeologist eyes widen "I don't believe it; this is incredible it looks like kanji for blood is shining on the door. It must to certain blood and that is what's amazing," Said the man in amazement.

"Let's go in." said Darlian as they enter the tomb. When they enter they see a pedestal and a sarcophagus. The coffin had a glass dome so everyone saw the blond haired teen in a red robe with flames and ancient Kanji for Shadow. Next to him were a katana and a holder. The team tried to lift the coffin but it would not budge and a glow was seen outside and propelled the men trying to lift back into the wall. Relena turned to her father "father what if I place my blood on the coffin, will it work like it worked on the door?" asked Relena. It's might but only if you want to." Said Darlian. Relena take a pocket knife and make a small cut in her finger. The blood drops on to the coffin and the barrier glows then disappears. The glass disappears as well causing the men to back away a little scared.

The occupants heard voices "they went inside. Once we kill everyone will take the treasure." Said a voice. Just then five people came in wielding sub machine guns "alright everyone out this tomb is ours for the raiding," said man in a suit and a beard. They took the crew prisoners as they are walked outside they see three dead guards and three Leo Mobile Suits. The four of seven tomb robber walk back in.

They reach the tomb and see the blond haired man reading the writing on the coffin. He turns and looks at the men with the machine guns and senses the slight killer intent coming of them. The men point their gun at the man. But the guns are shredded by a gust of wind. Naruto glares at them **"Attacking a village leader is a serious crime punishable by death"** he said with no emotion. The men did not know what he was saying and looked clueless. They men take out army knives and charge him. Thirty second pass and all four lay dead. He then picks up his Katana

Naruto sensing more energy run out of the tomb but stop before exiting and take a peek, his eye widen when he see the three Leo's "how long was I out, this is not my home." He thought. He walks out, the robbers seeing him stands up "who are you," demanded the man. Naruto looks around and see the prisoner Naruto turns to him not knowing what he is saying **"sorry I don't understand you,"** said the ninja in Japanese. The leader looks at his men and they get in the Leos. Naruto take his Katana out and put channel chakra through it. Naruto not waiting for them to make the first move cut through the arm of the Leo. The second Leo took a shot with his rifle but Naruto disappear in pure speed. He reappeared above it with a glowing orb in his hand "Giant Rasengan" he shouts as it grew bigger and slammed it into the Leo destroying it. The last one who was the leader grabbed a beam saber igniting it "Die punk!" shouts the man as he swing the saber onto Naruto. Naruto jumps up on top of the arm of the Leo and ran up to the head. He stabs the head with his chakra powered sword destroying the mobile suit camera. He then forms a Rasengan and plunges it in the remained of the suit destroying it and killing the pilot.

The prisoners were speechless

"I don't believe it, he took down thee Leos and several armed men with gun." Thought Mr. Darlian

Naruto jumps off the smoking wreckage and lands in front of the captives and then grabs a kunai and cut the rope releasing them. As he started to walk away some shouted

"**Hey young man,"** said Darlian in Japanese. Naruto tuned around **"Yes; what is it?"** he asked. **"Do you have a place to go?"** asked Darlian. **"Konoha should be thirty miles to the south,"** said Naruto. Darlian raised an eye brow **"that village was destroyed during World War 2 by an allied bombing run,"** stated Darlian.

Naruto's head went down **"I see; my allies must have put a healing seal on me because of my injuries,"** said Naruto. Darlian looks at him with pity **"Can I ask your name?"** asked Darlian.

"**My name is Namikaze Naruto"** said the former ninja. **"Would you like to come to camp with us until you sort out your situation?"** asked the minister. Naruto tries to sense any deception or ill intent but he senses the truth and no intent to do bodly harm.

"**Thank you"** said Naruto.

A/N: I received a request to do this story. As you guessed its Gundam Wing and Naruto, the main difference between my regular stories is that Naruto is not immortal in this story he was just in a sealing coffin to slowly heal. He is strong enough to take out Leo's and maybe Ares. Before anyone flams me remember Master Asia in G Gundam was able to take out some mobile suits of the Dark Army with a head band when he was introduced. Naruto is stronger and has more feats then Master Asia minus Asia's Sekiha Keoken move sorry if I misspelled it. The pairing will be Catherin from the circus and Trowa's sister. He will be Relena's body guard and brother in a way

Now for Naruto Gundam I have one idea it will be a mobile armor that transforms to a Gundam. The Armor mode will take form of a nine tails fox that will let him run fast on the ground. The Gundam form will be sort of like Duo's death scythe but it will be orange and have tails similar to a half demon and human. The tails can generate powerful wind and can created fire balls out of a canon out of his mouth. Still thinking on the weaponry he will wield. This will be hard to pull off because of the moves Naruto uses. He won't get the Gundam tell Darlian is killed off he will then take on OZ and the alliance to end this war and avenge his father figure. I will have a poll on my page based off of the weapons Naruto will use in his Gundam. That is all I will update a little later with chapter two


	2. Chapter 2: The warriors of OZ

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

Chapter 2: The warriors of OZ

Narrator

The year is AC 194 Naruto Namikaze has taken the name of Naruto Darlian as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's adaptive son. He has learned the English language and other subjects quickly due to shadow clones usage. The one area he is still learning that interest him is Mobile Suit construction and piloting which he is learning at fast pace. His main role has been to protect Relena as a secret body guard. But Naruto's freedom comes to an end.

End Narration

Naruto was coming down the steps of the second level of the Darlian residents. Naruto heads to the study were Mr. Darlian is working.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Darlian?" asked Naruto. The man just releases an exasperated sigh "Naruto you know I have officially adapted you, I wish you would call me father." He said. Naruto bows his head "forgive me father but I never had parents before because they died when I was born so I am not used to having a family," said Naruto.

Mr. Darlian looks down "I am sorry Naruto, even though you told me of your life I keep forgetting. I realize that it was hard to grow up so quickly with no childhood. I would like nothing more than to give you a family. I hope my family can provide that for you," said Darlian smiling a little.

Naruto bow "thank you father," he said smiling.

Mr. Darlian clears his throat "Now I called you hear because I think it's time for you to go to school" he stated plainly

Naruto looks at him "Why?" he asked

Mr. Darlian smiled "I am sending Relena to start her new school year there. I need you to be her body guard." He said

"Understood," said Naruto. Naruto was about to walk away when he turned and faced his father "by the way is Relena going to go to the traveling circus tonight?" asked Naruto. Yes I was going to take her but I have work to do for the Earth Alliance," said the minister.

Naruto smiles "I could take my loving sister as a chaperone and protect her as well," he said. Darlian nods his head "thank you; I would appreciate it greatly," said the man.

Naruto leaves and heads to the kitchen "Hey Relena; guess what?" he asked. Relena smile "Naruto what is it?" she asked. Naruto smile gets wider "I am going to school with you. Isn't that great" said Naruto.

That great brother; we can spend much more time together," she said. Naruto then frowns "On a more serious note father won't be able to take you to the circus." Said Naruto

Relena looks sad "father is always busy, I'm not surprised." She said.

Naruto smiles "that doesn't mean we're not going." He said as Relena looks up "what do you mean we?" she asked. Naruto grins "Simple I am going with you so you can enjoy yourself," said Naruto. Relena hugs him "thank you Naruto" she said happily.

"Anything for my little sister" Said Naruto. Well it's time more torture; I mean training." said Naruto. Relena shivered at the sadistic smirk "do we have to brother; can't we take it easy?" she asked. Naruto get his "that's no fun, besides you need to learn how to defend yourself if you don't have a gun," said Naruto with a frown. They head to the training room and Naruto shows her the academy style of taijutsu.

Later at 4:00 pm Naruto and Relena had a driver take them to the circus. Naruto show the tickets and that get them entrance. Naruto and Relena walk around before the show and get some snacks and play some games. Naruto won a giant bear for Relena thanks to his skill in ninjutsu. As they continue to walk they see five burly guys with the tattoo of black claw marks on their arm ganging up on a young woman with brown curly hair. Behind her were several men tied up

"I said no I am not interested." She said. One of the guys who has blond hair grabs her "come on babe just one night" he said only to get bitch slapped in the face.

The man growls "you little bitch, we're going to kill you after we have some fun." He said getting a scared look from the young lady.

Naruto looked around "why is no one helping her?" he asked the person next to him. The man turn to him "are you crazy that's the Black Claw Gang, they were formally part of the Alliance but they were dishonorably discharged for the murder of civilians and disobeying a direct order. They were considered the best in mobile suit combat" Said the man.

Naruto glares at the man then walks forward "Let the young lady go now," demanded Naruto in a firm voice. One of the guys turns to the new arrival. "What are you going to do about it punk?" asked the thug. Naruto smirks "let's see there are five of you. I hope you five body bags or a very good doctor cause you'll need it when I am done with," said Naruto dangerously as he picks up five throwing knives from a gaming station. I will give you a fighting chance. I will fight you blindfolded, how's that?" asked Naruto as he grabs a blind fold at another station.

The man looks at him "your insane, no can fight us blindfolded and live. We're the best there is, but we accept the terms." Said the thug as Naruto put the blindfold on.

The first thug charged Naruto, but he jumps and threw the first knife into the thugs arm dropping him in pain. The second thug went for a punch that was block then flipped over and in to the air. Naruto let loose the second knife hitting him in the waist as he was falling. The next two went toward him on opposites but Naruto jumps and kick both at the same time with a kick split. Naruto tries to sense the last thug but then rage boils as he sense him holding the young woman with a knife to her throat. Naruto then disappears and stabs the man in the throat with the knife killing him. The onlookers cheered as Naruto takes off his blindfold and heads to the men tied up and unties them. He then makes his way over to the young woman "Are you alright?" he asked. The woman nod her head.

One of the men that was tied came up to him, he had a red top hat and a red suit "thank you young man for saving us and saving my star performer Catherine ." said the man. "Naruto rubs the back of his head "it was nothing sir" said Naruto. The man smiled at his humility "I am the ring master and owner of this circus, I would like to invite you and anyone you want back stage." Naruto smile "thank you I accept the kind offer," said Naruto.

Later Naruto and Relena were taken on a backstage tour with by Catherine and the ring master. So can you introduce yourself?" asked the ring master.

"Relena why don't we introduce like my sensei had us do." Naruto said with a smirk.

Relena smirked as well "Very well you want to do it that way?" she said

My name is Relena Darlian; my father is Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, my like are peace and nonviolence, my dislikes are wars and weapons, hobbies are sing and learning new things. Dream for the future is to bring peace to the earth. Your turn," she said

My name is Naruto Darlian I have a lot of like a lot of dislike, I a lot of hobbies and I don't feel like telling you my dreams." Said Naruto with a straight face.

Relena was struggling to not laugh at their expressions; Catherine and the ring master just had what the hell happened look on their faces. The ring master started to laugh "good one kid. That was funny," He said. Catherine just looked at the two laughing and Naruto. "It's a test my sensei used to do when there were new students in the dojo; he would make us do introduction but when he did it he left out all the information minus his name. The purpose of it is to not give out too much information to anyone you don't trust," said Naruto. Catherine smiles and nodded her head in understanding. The ring master got up "we'll begin the tour," he said

The ring master points out all the different jobs in the circus and they meet all the performers. Naruto turns to Catherine "so what is your role in the grand act Catherine," asked Naruto. Catherine smiles "I am the knife thrower; my aim is tops in the whole circus," she said proudly. Naruto thinks for a moment "how about a wager, we compete in a knife throwing competition. The winner names their reward," said Naruto.

"Very well I accept, how should we go about doing this?" she asked. Naruto thinks "The crew will place eleven targets around the tent and we will go at the same time to out throw each other. The one with the most target wins" He said. The ring master nod his head "that is possible. I will get on that," said the ring master.

"Now the show about to start, by the way here is your money back, this performance is on the house," he said Naruto shakes his head "keep it you will need it more than I do plus you guys work hard," said Naruto. The ring master nodded thank you. Now let get the show started." He said as Naruto and Relena were escorted to the front row.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a great show for you tonight first we have the acrobats on the wire as they perform trick that should not be possible, then we have the Lion tamer and finally are star Catherine will show us her marksmanship with knife throwing and finally Catherine and Naruto Darlian will go head to head in a knife throwing competition, enjoy the show" said the ring master.

The show was to say the least exciting and entertaining. The ring master came to the center of the ring "now will Naruto Darlian and Catherine Bloom please come up to the center," he said.

Catherine and Naruto walked up and were each given six knives.  
>"These two will compete in a knife throwing competition; the rule are simple they will throw at the same time and try to hit more targets. The one who hit six of the eleven targets will win. Anything goes except attacking each other, Go," said the ring master<p>

Naruto jumped into the air and threw two knives hitting two targets at 20 feet. Catherine was able to hit two targets as well. Naruto not to be out done started running up the wall and threw three while flipping upside down hitting two and the third one in the blind spot behind a wall. Catherine showing her agility jumps up to a bar in the center and jumps off shooting three hitting two one in the blind spot that was behind the trapeze. Naruto and Catherine look at each other and they shoot one apiece at the last target Naruto smirked as he flung his in a way that rotated the knife forcing Catherine's off balance missing the target but Naruto's knife hit the target." The ring master checked the targets "The winner is Naruto Darlian," he said loudly. Naruto does a performance bow and shakes Catherine's hand.

"Don't worry about the wager" stated Naruto

Next day a one o clock

Naruto walked into Darlian's office "father I need to talk to you," said Naruto.

In Darlian's office there were three other people two sitting the third was standing. The one on the right had a blue officer's coat and slacks he had a symbol of Colonel, his hair was brown and combed. The second person that was sitting was an older man with white uniform and white hair he had a symbol for field marshal. The one standing was a woman with brown hair and red uniform she had a symbol for Lt Col. Naruto got bad vibes from her and the man in blue.

Mr. Darlian motioned Naruto in "Naruto I would like you to meet some leaders of the alliance." He said. Naruto walks in and takes a good look at occupants of the room.

The man with brown hair stands up "So your Vice Foreign Minister Darlian son. A pleasure to meet you finally, I am Colonel Treize Khushrenada," said the man extending his hand.

Naruto put on a semi fake smile and shakes his hand "a pleasure to meet you Colonel" said Naruto shaking his hand.

The man in white stands up "I am Field Marshal Noventa it's good to meet you Naruto Darlian." said the man.

Naruto bow "it's a pleasure to meet you finally Marshal Noventa, leader of Alliance military," he said

"Lady Une why don't introduce yourself" said Treize. "As you wish Colonel Treize, My name is Une and someone you don't want to get the wrong side of." She said. Naruto rolls his eye "I will keep that in mind, when you actually get some skills to back up the threat" said Naruto with a plain face as he said the last part quietly. Colonel Treize heard him and smirked "interesting, that threat didn't even phase him, I seem to be the only one to pick up on the comment and hidden threat that he threw in her face." thought Treize.

Mr. Darlian turns to Naruto "we're trying to come up with a way to deal with the colonies." said Minister Darlian. "I don't think it's wise to have your son know about military affair," said Noventa.

"It might be a good exercise for him if he joins the alliance military," stated Darlian

Naruto thinks for a moment "The steps I would take is lower you space forces, give the colonies two representatives to stand for them as a whole within the Earth Sphere Alliance one military and one politically. So that will be two representatives voice their concerns in both areas," said Naruto. Noventa looks intrigued "that is a good idea to propose at the next meeting," he said.

Lady Une glares at Naruto "with all due respect Field Marshal but that is a bad idea." Said Une. Naruto looks at her "then tell me your idea Lady Une," said the ninja.

"I say we bomb their instillations and force them to submit." She said in a superior tone.

Naruto shakes his head and chuckles "that is the worst idea I have heard, that act will embolden the rebels that you are struggling with from the beginning" said Naruto

Lady Une continues to glare at Naruto "you think your idea is any better?" she said. Compared to your idea of an aggressive unprovoked attack on civilians as well as the small military they have; then yes," said Naruto. Lady Une point at Naruto "let's settle this in a duel," she said. Naruto smiles "I refuse," he stated calmly.

Lady Une smirks at him "scared?" she asked. Yes I am, but not of you. I am scared for you." Said Naruto.

Lady Une "Colonel Treize can I borrow you sword, I will not let this attack on my honor go unchallenged." She said. Naruto sigh "you have not demonstrated any honor in this engage of words. Fine I accept, but I will have one condition, I must be allowed to use a weapon of my choice," said Naruto as he take out a pocket knife. Lady Une is furious at the disrespect Naruto has shown her skills. Naruto walks away and motions everyone to follow.

They reach the indoor dojo and the spectators sit down on the chairs. Lady Une and Naruto stand in the middle. Naruto bows to show respect as Lady Une just looks at him "already submitting?" she asked. Naruto smiles "No I was just show my opponent some respect as is forced by my sensei when I trained in martial art," stated Naruto as he hold his pocket knife in his hand down to his side in a relaxed position. Lady Une raises her eyebrow "why don't you have any guard?" she asked.

Naruto smirks "too easy," he thought "this is my guard, it's I don't give a shit about this fight because I will beat you with no effort "he said boldly

Darlian stands up to prevent an early fight "I will be the referee of this dual "The winner will be decided when his or her opponent give up, loses their weapon or can't fight any more. Kill strikes are forbidden," said Minister Darlian. Begins he said as he sit back down.

Lady Une goes for an overhead strike but Naruto side step dodges. "Sloppy, you stance is not balance, you have two opening that I can defeat you with," said Naruto. Lady Une goes for a side swipe but Naruto jumps and land on the sword "right there I can defeat you, try again," said Naruto unimpressed. Lady Une twist her sword and forces Naruto to jump off. She then goes for a stab. Naruto duck below it. "I will give you one more chance to beat me, and then I will go on the offense," said Naruto. Lady Une swing the sword at Naruto head but Naruto moves his head back as the sword pass it harmlessly. Naruto side steps to the right and places the pocket knife on Une's neck ending the embarrassing fight. Lady Une closes her eye "I yield," she said disgusted at the outcome. Naruto removes the knife and walk away toward the spectators.

Colonel Treize claps "Nice fight even though it quick." He said as Noventa and Darlian clap. Treize turns to Naruto "Tell me Naruto how quickly you could have beaten Lady Une if you made an effort?" he asked. Naruto smiles at the praise "if I wasn't relaxed and was fighting at thirty percent of my skill cut the match in half time wise. If I was going all out "she would be dead within a second." said Naruto. He turns to Une "you lost the moment you made this fight personal and you were angry, that clouded you judgment and skill. That superior attitude is going to get to killed if it were a death match. I would like a rematch when you're ready" said Naruto as he walks to the door. Lady Une had her head down in shame "how could I lose to a teen?" she asked loudly enough for Treize to hear as he turned to her.

"He gave you the reasons why and they are all valid points," said the colonel as he walked her back to the meeting room.

The meeting ended at two thirty and all three officials left. In Treize's limo Treize took out a Laptop "I want to show you something Lady," said the colonel. Une had a curious look on her face "my spies who accompanied Minister Darlian to the dig discovered something interesting about his son," said Treize as he played a video.

On the video it show the battle between Naruto and the three Leos as well as the attacks he used. Lady Une was speechless "how is that possible? He took down three Leos without breaking a sweat," she said scared. Treize typed something in "I did some research on the attacks he used and found something quite interesting of our friend. The screen came up with a picture of Naruto in the valley of the end. "This battle happened over thousands of years ago and the only reason there is an article is because Konoha compiled a history of their time before they were wiped near the end of the Second World War by the allied forces. One of their workers at the archives was able to escape." Said Treize

Treize picked up a phone "I want to test him to see if it's true" said Treize as he dials a number "Big boss of the black claw gang; it's Treize Khushrenada I have a job for you." Said Treize

A/N: Treize is doing his backstabbing thing, I think Naruto shut lady Une up and I plan on reveling a new mobile suit that Naruto will fight next chapter, it will be named after a hunter, guess what it is this is just a games I will give the spec and abilities afterwards. I know I did not put a mobile suit battle in, but I wanted set a few things up first. This story starts two year before the Cannon.

Now I have received several ideas for a Gundam, I will not repeat I will not steal a Gundam from another show, but I will change the idea a bit, a fox will be the theme of the mobile suit only in armor mode it will only have one tail. When he transforms the tail will become a beam Katana so it won't have the tail when transformed. The mobile Armor head will become a shield for protection. It will have shuriken and beam kunai with in a launcher. It will have a wind powered Vulcan on its shoulder to simulate wind element attack. Now the head will have the ability to fire a Tailed beast bomb only once due to the power needed. Sort of like a beam rifle but it can only be done mobile armor cause it's connected. That is my idea and I want to make a unique Gundam for Naruto. One last thing it will be able to fly when in Gundam mode.

Next chapter: BCG strikes the attack of Orion the hunter


	3. BCG strikes the attack of Orion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

Chapter 3 BCG strikes the attack of Orion the hunter

_Flashback_

AC 194 next day

Naruto was in a limo with his adaptive father going to a meeting for alliance officials "father why is this meeting important?" asked Naruto. Mr. Darlian frowns "the colonies are planning a revenge strike for the assassination of their leader Heero Yuy by the alliance." Said the minister

Naruto raises an eye brow "do they know who was responsible within the alliance?" asked Naruto. "No we don't know but we think it was OZ but we can't prove it," stated Darlian as they pull up to the alliance HQ. They head into the meeting hall and Darlian sits down and Naruto take position next to him. In the room was Field Marshal Noventa at the head of the table, Next to him on his right was a man in beige officer uniform he is the leader of Alliance Space Forces General Septum. Across from him is Treize and his assistant Lady Une as well as ten more officials that we don't care about.

Marshal Noventa stood up "we will begin the meeting, first up is the rumor of Operation Meteor by the colonies, any suggestions?" he asked. General Septum stood up "we need to build up our space forces for a preemptive strike on the colonies should they continue with this," said the general. Naruto shook his head a little but nobody caught it.

Darlian spoke next "it's my belief that we should send an ambassador to the colonies as well as an investigation for the assassination of the peaceful Heero Yuy," said Darlian. Naruto closed his eyes and started to sense any emotion from people. General Septum banged his hands on the table "you can't be serious Minister Darlian, if we send an envoy to the colonies they will get killed by the populous," said Septum. An hour into the meeting Septum was still arguing with Darlian.

Naruto sighs "immature," he stated. Septum glares at Naruto "what was that punk?" he asked annoyed. Naruto look s at Septum with bored eyes "what I am saying is that both of you are arguing over ideas that can be disputed," stated the ninja. His father looks at Naruto "care to explain Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto nods his head "first up is General Septum; you have one good idea about building up the space forces but a preemptive strike will lead to disaster. Instead of an attack why don't you perform War Games in a strategic location to show the Alliance military power," said Naruto as he turns to his father "Now Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's idea has some good point and some bad. First sending an ambassador would be a disaster unless it's someone the colonies have full respect for," Said Naruto as Noventa beckoned him to continue "Now we must find out who murdered Heero Yuy that I will agree with. If we don't at least make an attempt the colonies will have the motivation to attack us, personally I would do the same if I were them," stated Naruto. Marshal Noventa closes his eyes "Naruto brings up some good point, I wonder if he will agree to be my adviser and to keep the leadership in line," thought the Marshal.

Another hour and they figured out what to do Noventa finally stood up "alright first we well send The Darlian to the colonies to settle this minor crisis, second General Septum you will prepare a mock battle or war games, finally Naruto I would like you to be my adviser both politically and some militarily if you want," said Marshal Noventa. Naruto looks surprised "give me time to think about that Marshal Noventa," he said. Noventa nods his head "take as much time as needed." He said. The meeting was adjourned and Naruto and Darlian left.

In the limo Darlian was sitting across from Naruto "Naruto you sure know how to put pompous idiots in their place," he said chuckling. Naruto chuckled as well "it's a gift; what can I say," said Naruto puffing his chest out. They reached the hotel and went to their different rooms.

An hour later Naruto went over to his father's room "father I am going for a walk, I hear my favorite circus is performing near an OZ base in a rural part of the city," stated Naruto. Darlian comes out "get Relena; your mother and I will come as well, it has been a while since I spent time with your mother and you two as a family; we will meet you in the lobby," said Darlian.

"Yes father," said Naruto. Naruto goes across the hall to Relena's room he knocked and waited for Relena to open it. Relena finally opened the door after a few minutes "what is it Naruto?" she asked. The circus is performing tonight; mother, father and myself were going to go, to you want to come?" he asked.

Relena smirks "is it the circus or your girlfriend you going for?" she asked. Naruto frowns "don't even joke about that, you know I won't get in another relationship just to lose them," he said as he walks away "I will meet you down stairs Relena," he stated.

Later the family was parked near the entrance and Relena's mother who was blond haired and wore a blue dress with a necklace stepped out "it's nice to get out as a family," she said as the rest got out. They presented their tickets and the booth attendant smiled when he saw them "nice to see you two again," he said. Naruto and Relena smiled and waved.

The ringmaster came up to the middle of the circus "We have a show for you tonight; first we have the flame jugglers, then the lion tamer, next we have the acrobatic fighters who engage in a sparring match and finally Catherine will try to hit targets that are moving with throwing knives; know let the show begin," he said

First the flame jugglers show their skills and concentration while added two sticks at a time until they have seven stick up in the air. Next came the lion tamer as he made the lion his little bitch after about ten minutes of taming and cracking the whip. The next were the martial artist you Naruto thought were pretty good for those who can't use Chakra, they were moving a pretty high speeds. Naruto chuckled "I see there are wearing some weights," he thought to himself. Next to come was Catherine as she showed that she has improved her skills greatly. She turns her head and sees Naruto in the front row and smiles; she manages to hit all seven targets from different distance and angles.

After the show Naruto turns to his adaptive family "I have someone to meet and I want to say congrats to the fighter for a good fight," he said. Relena smiled knowingly as Naruto walks to the booth attendant. Can I talk to the ringmaster?" asked Naruto. The attendant takes him to the back.

Naruto goes to the ringmaster and taps his shoulder "hey what's up?" asked Naruto as the ringmaster turned his head and smiled "it's good to see you Naruto, how have you been?" he asked. Can't complain, by the way is Catherine here?" he asked.

"She should be out in a moment" said the ringmaster; she finally came out after waiting for ten minutes and ran over when she saw Naruto "Naruto nice to see you" she said happily. Naruto smiled "good to see you too, you skills have definitely improved greatly," praised Naruto.

Catherine blushes at the praise "thanks, so do you want to go out to dinner in an hour, there is a nice French restaurant a mile away from here," she asked. Naruto smiles let me call my family and let them know that I will come home late." He said

Later at the restaurant while they were waiting for their food they talked "So Naruto where are you from?"

Naruto thinks "well I am orphan from Shinjuku and I was adopted by the Darlians," said Naruto. "How about you?" he asked.

I was with the Circus with my family since I was a little girl, my family was killed by Alliance troops and my brother went missing," she said sadly. Naruto was regretting asking her "sorry if I brought up bad memories," Naruto apologized. Just then the food came and they ate in silence; after they finished Catherine was taking out her wallet when Naruto smiled "don't even think about it; this meal is on me as an apology for making you relive bad memories," stated Naruto as he took out his wallet and paid for the meal it a nice tip.

They finally got back to the circus and was greeted by the ringmaster "hope you kids had fun," he said

Naruto was ready to walk away when he heard a motor "that is an Aries engine," he thought as he pushed the ringmaster and Catherine away from the machine gun fire. Naruto was barely able to dodge as well as he opens a scroll and summons a sword that has a long handle and long curved blade. He turns to the two Circus people "I need you to take cover while I take care of this," he said in a deadly tone. They hide behind a wall as five Leo and three Aries appeared. Naruto charges his sword with Wind Chakra and charges the first Leo. He manages to cut the two legs causing the mobile suit to fall. Naruto forms a small Rasengan and slams it in the chest of the Leo while it was on the ground. Naruto went thought some hand signs as an Aries was preparing it machine gun a wall of earth was formed and it block the bullets but took a lot of damage. Naruto jumps up and with chakra in his feet sprang to the Aries and cut one of the jets off causing it to crash. Naruto pressed a button on his watch as a hologram of a Leo appears red then turns green.

Catherine looks at Naruto from behind the wall "how is Naruto doing this?" she asked as she watches the battle.

Naruto just dodged a beam saber from the Leo and threw some shuriken at them but they bounced off with no damages. An Aries shot the ground below Naruto forcing him back. Naruto smiles "it's here," he said as bullets hit the Aries destroying it. The mobile Suit look in the direction of where they came from, a red Leo appears; but unlike a regular Leo it has a set of wing attached to the back. Naruto jumps up into the cockpit and gets the controls ready. The Leo flies up and engages the Aries in aerial battle.

Naruto takes out a Leo rifle and starts to shoot rapidly taking out the last two Aries. Naruto turns his attention to the Leos and begins to fire from the air taking out two. "two more to go," he stated as he takes out a beam saber and charges they at Aries speed taking one out. The last one bring up its rifle and shoots but misses which would prove fatal as Naruto stabs him in the cockpit killing the pilot and the destroying the mobile suit. Naruto opens the hatch and is ready to leave when the radar beeps "another mobile suit," he thought as he goes back in and closes the cockpit. His Leo looks around and pick up and speeding object "is that an Aries or Leo; no it's faster" he thought as the unknown mobile suit appears.

Naruto take in it appearance the mobile suit is brown and stands taller than a Leo but sorter then the Tallgeese and has a round shield but bigger than the one the Leo has similar used by the Spartans, on his back is a bow and a quiver of arrows and he has a holster with a short sword. Naruto types in his computer as words appears. His eyes widen at each word "shit, this is not good; Twenty percent Gundanium alloy, Thirty percent Neo Titanium, as well as fifty percent Titanium alloy used on a Leo, Looks like the gundanium is in most critical system and the Neo Titanium is in the less important system but still need to be cover how the hell The Black Claw Gang got the metals for it I don't know, those two can only be found in the colonies, it's extremely hard to get," thought Naruto. He opens his communication channel "this Naruto Darlian who are you and what mobile suit are you piloting?" asked Naruto.

Voice is heard "my name is the Big boss but my friends call Reynard, in the alliance I go by the moniker Speeding Bullet due to my quick reflexes," he said. "As for my mobile suit it's called Orion The Hunter; now die," he yelled as he charged Naruto's Leo.

Naruto shoots his rifle at the cockpit but it doesn't stop the mobile suit. The mobile suit rams into the Leo forcing it back. Naruto uses the Leo's fist as a hammer and hits the enemy mobile suits arms freeing himself.

Naruto flies up into the sky and gets his beam saber out. He land across the enemy and waits. Reynard smiles "so he want to do it that way huh?" he asks himself as his mobile suit grabs his bow and places an arrow on it and fires it at Naruto's Leo forcing him to avoid it; Naruto charges forward saber posed to strike, Orion fires two arrows at once forcing Naruto block with his small shield on his arm destroying parts of it. Naruto looks around in his mobile suit "what should I do, his suit is much stronger than mine and faster. The Leo rifle has no effect on it either, if I can get him in close combat I might have a chance of striking him in his titanium armor on his chassis" he thought. Naruto looks around the field of battle "wait what did my mechanic say about the added weaponry?" he thought.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Naruto Darlian," said a man with brown hair and workers overalls and running up to Naruto. Naruto turns "hey Geraldo what's up?" asked Naruto. The man smiles "I have an idea to improve your Leo," he said. Naruto looks curious "tell me what is your idea?" asked Naruto. "You know how the Leo is a ground mobile suit with two weapons the Rifle and the bream saber. Now what will happen if you're fighting a mobile suit with Long range weaponry and you rifle had no effect on the armor the only hope you have is to get in close but the long range weapon will keep you at a distance, so I came up with an idea; what if you blinded them with a smoke bomb. Naruto eyes widen "that's a great idea go ahead and add it in," stated Naruto._

_End Flashback_

Naruto presses a switch and a spherical object appears from a socket in the hand. He throws it as hits the ground in front of the enemy smoke appears surrounding the enemy.

Reynard looks around the screen "what is he planning?" he asked himself as he tries to locate Naruto. A beep is heard on his radar "he's coming at me?" he thought franticly as he raised his bow to block any attack that came. The smoke clears and Naruto is right on top of Reynard's mobile suit.

Naruto beam saber trough the opposing mobile suits bow and nearly slices him in half if Orion didn't back up at that moment. Orion takes out his beam sword and the two engage in a furious sword fight. Naruto slashes down but is blocked by the shield. Orion sword clips Naruto Leos in the shoulder and the Leos sword hit Orion in the upper arm nearly chopping it off. Both mobile suits break away "At this rate I can't win" thought Naruto as he looks at his screen for a weakness. Naruto charges his Leo at the Cockpit of the enemy mobile suit and pierces it part way. But the Leo is kicked also stabbed in the chest causing sparks to fly Naruto presses buttons on his control panel hoping to save his mobile suit. Seeing nothing else will help he presses a button on a trigger and unbuckles himself then shunshins out. The Leo explodes destroying himself and damaging the enemy suit. The smoke clears and Orion is left standing but his left arm is on the ground it cockpit is busted open reviling the pilot. Reynard seeing the futility further fighting exits his suit and flees leaving his suit behind.

Naruto takes a scroll out of his pocket and places it near Orion. He then goes through some hand signs and the mobile suit disappears. Naruto sighs "not good, I am sure the Earth Sphere will want some answer," thought Naruto as he walks to the ringmaster and Catherine.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked. The two nod their heads. Naruto lets out a relieved sigh "that's good; but if anyone asked you did not see anything that happened before my Leo showed up," said Naruto as the two nod their heads.

A/N: Okay so my Gundam will be similar to Death Scythe hell minus it retraceable cloak, it will be reddish brown and will have stealth option, and its weaponry will be a beam Katana, Beam Kunai that will lunch out of his hand and metal Shurikens. When he uses it for the first time I will give the stats

He will get his Gundam after Darlian is assassinated. The next chapter will be the start of the canon.

State based of Leos stats of 100

**Orion states **

**Fighting ability: 110**

**Weapon ability: 130**

**Speed: 110**

**Armor: 120**

**Power 110**

**Naruto's modified Leo**

**Fighting: 110**

**Weapon 110**

**Speed: 120 in with wings, 100 on ground**

**Armor 100**

**Power 100**


	4. Operation –M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

_Flashback_

_Narration_

Operation –M

_The Year is AC 195 as in an era of war. The Earth Alliance sought to pacify the colonies and in retaliation the colonies launch their attack called Operation Meteor but the Alliance gets wind of the operation and now getting ready for it._

Over the atmosphere a blue shuttle of the Earths Sphere Alliance was the Darlian family coming back from a trip from a talk with the colonies.

Naruto sighted "do you think it will come to war?" asked the blond.

The Vice minister sighed "not sure what the colonies are planning," he said.

Relena looks out the window and sees an object flying bye "father what is that?" asked the blond haired girl.

Naruto and Darlian look out the window "is that," Naruto was ready to say

"Operation Meteor," said the minister.

Relena looks at both "what," she asked.

"Nothing to worry about Relena," said Naruto.

In the shuttle a young man was at the control thought you can't tell who it is "an alliance shuttle; look like I have to destroy it," said the young man he turns his head to a radar "another shuttle military," he said.

The other shuttle deployed two Aries and one Leo. The young pilot plane transforms into a mobile suit with wings and a beam rifle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alliance dignitary shuttle enter the atmosphere and land in an airport.

Relena leaves the airport with Naruto following her. They get to the beach and see a young man in a pilot's suit on the ground "he's a soldier," thought Naruto as Relena call the paramedics.

Naruto runs up to the young man and turns him over "he is hurt," he said. Just as Naruto was ready to patch him up the young man pushed Naruto away "did you both see," he said panicked.

The ambulance comes to a stop as the young man set of a small charge in his suit and gets up. He rushes the Paramedics and knocks them out with a punch and kick and bust the window of the ambulance kick the drives off.

"Let's head to the house," said Naruto as he escorts Relena to the house after making sure the medic are fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At St Gabriel school Naruto was sitting in class with Relena a few chair behind him when the teacher comes in "we have a new student coming into class," said the female teacher as the door opened and the brown haired youth walks in "that is," thought Relena.

"My name is Heero Yuy it is a pleasure," he said.

The teacher smiles "sit next to Ms. Darlian," she said as the young man goes next to Relena.

During Lunch Relena walks to Heero "I would like to invite you to my birthday party; I do hope you come," she said as she hands him an invite.

Heero takes it a rips it in half causing everyone to gasp and Relena to tear up "why?" she asked

Heero walks up to her "I'll kill you," he said in her ear.

Relena looks shocked as Heero walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fencing area Heero was walking with some blond haired student "you know I like Relena and you throwing her invite away; I have found the need to defend her honor," he said as he puts his helmet on with Heero doing the same.

The two clash with their foils and after a quick spar Heero defeated him by breaking his foil "next time ask and I will give you the invite," said the young man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in the corner when he approached Heero "nice match Mr. Yuy; care for another?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Heero get his helmet back on while Naruto stays in his school clothing. The two lock foils as neither gain an advantage. Heero goes for a thrust but it is blocked as Naruto turns on his heel and tries to hit him on the side but that is also blocked. The two continue for ten minutes before Naruto relaxes his arm "that was fun; you're very skilled Mr. Yuy," said Naruto and he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his room Heero was looking on his screen "so that is where it fell; I have to destroy it," he said as he clicks off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a blue jet a man with a white mask was reading reports "it look like other areas have been hit as well," he said.

"So we can count four of these thing Colonel Zech," asked an officer

"Well with the one we shoot down we should count five; but we should be considered lucky because they say those who see a Gundam don't live to tell about," said Zech

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day a motorcycle was heading towards the school with the blond man with roses "man hope I am not late for the Birthday Party," he said as he sees a Ambulance barreling down the street "hey that was Heero," he said.

Naruto was at the party trying to enjoy himself when the blond man walked in "these are for you Relena," he said.

Relena takes them "their nice thanks," she said

"By the way I saw Heero going in the opposite direction in an Ambulance," said the blond student.

Naruto eyes narrowed "there is a military instillation in that area," he thought.

Relena runs out and heads to the parking lot "need a lift Relena?" asked Naruto as he rides up in a motorcycle.

"Let's go," she said.

The two get to the military base and see Heero on some torpedoes. Relena runs up to the pilot "Heero what are you doing?" she asked.

"Relena," he whispers.

The young girl smiles "Heero,"

Heero turns around and points a pistol at Relena "you should not have come," he said just as a bullet is shot in his arm.

Naruto looks and sees a brown haired teen with a ponytail holding a gun "I don't know what is going on but it is clear who the bad guy is," he said.

"You alright lady?" he asked.

Relena runs up and ties part of her dress on Heero's wound. After she does this two suits appear and Heero pushes Relena and jumps up on the torpedoes and fires them at the two mobile suits.

The smoke clears and the suits are unharmed making Naruto eyes to widen "what are they made of," he thought.

The ponytail guy jumps in his suit and take off while the injured Heero blacks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is waiting in the Alliance Hospital when a blond haired woman walks up to him "the young man you brought in is fine," she said

"Thank you Mrs. Po," said Naruto.

"You can't see him right now," she said

Naruto nods his head "that is fine; let's go Relena

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the Hospital the brown haired teen with the ponytail is seen in the vent. He knocks on the metal gaining Heero's attention "good you can read lips," said the teen.

He goes down "let me get you out of here," he said as he looks for a release button.

Heero had enough waiting somehow gets him out by breaking the metal and making him bleed from his injuries "well that is one way to do it," said the teen.

"My name is Duo Maxwell; let's get out of here," he said as the two flee the base.

They get a window and Duo gives him a parachute "we will have to jump," he said as he takes out a sickle and he jumps out and the tool start to rotate like a helicopter.

Heero jumps out releases the chute but about half way he unclips it and falls down the side of a cliff dislocating his leg.

Duo sighs "man; if you want to kill yourself at least wait till after the rescue attempt," he said.

He looks over and sees Heero pull his leg back in alignment "man that is gross," said Duo as the two walk off,"


	5. Tragedy at Victoria

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

_Flashback_

_Narration_

_Tragedy at Victoria_

Victoria Base

A dignitary shuttle lands on the runway at the base and Naruto exits with a white military suit "man can't believe that I let father talk me into this," thought the blond.

A woman with a dark blue uniform walks up to him "deputy marshal Darlian it is a pleasure to have you at this training instillation," she said with a salute.

Naruto returns it "it is an honor to be here Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin," said Naruto.

"We are waiting for Colonel Zech to arrive," said Noin.

Naruto nods his head "I would like to see the recruits in their full day on base," he said.

Noin nods her head "very well follow me," she said.

Naruto observes the soldiers for a few hours before another blue shuttle arrives. The two go out to it and a man with a mask walks down the ramp "it good to finally meet you Deputy Marshall Darlian," said the man.

"Nice to meet you Colonel Zech," said Naruto as the two shake hands.

Naruto was sitting in a bar on base while listening to Zech and Noin find ways to defeat the Gundam "it won't be easy," said Naruto

Zech turns to the blond "what do you mean?" asked the man

Naruto sighs "they are made of Gundanium alloy so most of our weapons are useless against it except the beam saber and maybe the Leo Bazooka," said Naruto

Naruto and the other two chat for a while as night falls. The base is racked with explosions near 2 in the morning as a Chinese looking teen rides away in a motorcycle.

Naruto get on one a races after him "hold it," shouted Naruto as the teen ride in to a forest. Naruto's eyes narrow and jumps off his motorcycle just as a flame thrower incinerates his ride and a blue mobile suit with a pike rises.

Naruto glares at the giant mobile suit but smirks "it's here," he thought as his red Leo appears with Naruto appearing in the cockpit with a shunshin. The Leo pulls out a beam saber and charges the unknown mobile suit.

The Leo swipes his beam saber but is blocked by the Gundam's beam pike "this Gundam is stronger than my Leo," thought Naruto as he parries the pike and slashes the Gundam on the arm only to graze him slightly.

Naruto's Leo dodges the flames coming out out of the dragon head on his arm "this is not going to be easy," he thought as he dodges another thrust of the pike.

Naruto avoids another thrust and shoots several small beam kunai at his opponent piercing his legs.

The Gundam slashes at the trees blocking Naruto's camera "damn lost him," thought Naruto as the Gundam is nowhere to be seen.

Noin rides up to Naruto who is getting out of his mobile suit "did you catch him," asked the blue haired woman.

Naruto shook his head "no he got away," said the blond.

"How many casualties?" asked Naruto.

"We lost 100 soldiers with 50 wounded," said Noin

Naruto puts his head down to the fallen "I will be leaving tomorrow to deliver my repot to Marshal Noventa," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto head back to the Alliance headquarter and gives his report to his superior. Naruto heads to the Darlian mansion "Naruto you and Relena will be accompanying me to a conference in the Colonies," said Vice Minister Darlian.

Naruto nods his head "Understood father when do we leave?" asked Naruto

"Two days from now; so you can rest," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was in the alliance shuttle with his sister and father "I hope you enjoy the trip Mr. Darlian," said Lady Une as she sits behind Naruto seat.

"I hope nothing happens in this meeting," thought Naruto.

The shuttle land n the colony and Darlian, Relena and Naruto head to the meeting. In the building Lady Une walks out as Relena picks up her cosmetics kit "she left this," thought Relena as she rushes outside with it.

Naruto was sitting in lobby of the hotel where the meeting was and saw Relena running outside. Naruto followed her and watched as Relena gave the kit to Lady Une.

"Shit," she said as she hurled the kit in the meeting room and it blows up. Naruto rushes in and dodges debris as he gets to the conference room.

"Father," shouts Naruto as he sees some rubble moving. He rushes to it and lifts it up and sees Mr. Darlian bleeding and near death.

Relena sees her father in Naruto arms "Relena I have a confession to make," started the Vice Minister

"I am not you biological father; you are the daughter of the former king of the Sanc Kingdom. Your real last name is Relena Peacecraft," said Darlian as he closes his eyes. Naruto sheds tear but hears someone entering.

Naruto eyes narrow "Relena get behind me," said Naruto as twenty soldiers appears through the door way. Naruto blows some wind and knocks them back. He grabs Relena and jumps out the window. He descends the build with chakra and get to the street level.

"Une will come after us; we have to leave now," said Naruto.

Relena struggles against his grip "we have to recover father's body," said the distraught girl.

Ten more soldiers appear and point their weapons at them "surrender," said one of the soldiers before he fell dead with a bullet wound.

More bullets hit the soldiers killing them as rebel go by in a jeep and Naruto hops in with his sister and the jeep drives away.

Naruto was holding a crying Relena when it stopped at a warehouse. Naruto got out and helped Relena out of the jeep. The two enter the warehouse and see an old man with a robot claw for a hand "you must be the Darlians my name is Doctor J and you both I believe have meet Heero Yuy," he said getting Relena's attention

"He goes to our school; how do you know him?" asked Naruto

"I am the one who built his Gundam and give him his orders," said the doctor.

"I see; what can you tell me about Heero?" asked Naruto

"Heero is a soldier who has been on more than a dozen missions all revolved around sabotaging the Alliance," said J

Heero has lost all but a little of his humanity due to his training," said the engineer with his head in shame.

"We need to head back to earth and report this betrayal," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto gets back and reports the incident however Oz denies any wrong doing and in rage Naruto resigns in anger.

In the Darlian household Naruto was in the gym destroying the punching bag when his personal mechanic runs up "Mr. Naruto," he said.

Naruto turned around "hey Geraldo what's up?" he asked

We finished sir," he said.

Naruto eyes harden "very well let's see," he said as the two make it to underground bunker in the back ground you see a mobile suit with a sword strapped to his back from the shadows and you can make out a small hint of Orange "Ninja Gundam," he said.

A/N: Yea Naruto has his gundam and will use it next chapter

End


	6. The Assassination Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

_Flashback_

_Narration_

The Assassination Attempt 

Relena and Naruto walked to the Darlian residents and saw Relena mother crying "Relena I have a confession to make you are not my biological daughter," started the blond haired woman.

Relena hug her "I know mother, father told me but you're still my mother," she said.

Naruto walks out and heads to his room "I am sure Une will try to kill us I will have to be ready," he said

The next morning Naruto escorted Relena to school with whispers directed at them "did you hear their father was killed by terrorist," said a voice.

Two girls run up to Relena and give their condolences. The student head to class and when they get their Naruto looks around and sees Heero "he will play a big part in this," thought the ninja.

Afterword Naruto into the hall and sees Heero "Heero" said Naruto as the young pilot walks away.

In Heero's room the young man was on his computer "I have a mission; I will have to leave," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cargo plane Lady Une was talking to a man on a screen "I need you to attack the school; it will be seen as another terrorist attack," said Une

"Isn't it a little over kill to hit a civilian instillation," said the officer.

"Those who question my orders usually get their men killed; I can't have that in a leader," she said.

"Forgive ma Lady Une; I will prepare my troops," said the young Lieutenant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

In Heero's room the young pilot was looking at the dance getting ready "I am not involved," he thought as he turned away.

Relena walks in "where are you off to Heero; got another mission?" asked Relena.

Heero spins and pulls out a gun "I meet Dr. J," she said making him look surprised.

"I see even you can be surprised; at least wait till the dance," said the blond girl as she bows low.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

As the dance was going on Relena was dancing with Heero "they are good for each other," thought Naruto

"Heero need to regain some humanity," Naruto thought.

Heero head snaps "shit Oz transport," he said.

"They found me," he said five Aries are lunched.

Naruto eyes narrow "so they finally made their move," he thought as he presses and button on his watch and an image of a mobile suit appears.

"Alright attack the school," said the young officer just as he missed a beam "what is that?" he asked.

"Watch out it's the enemy," said a Leo Pilot. The Wing Gundam is reveled.

Naruto sees Wing Gundam pull out a saber as he runs up the building and takes out his Katana "are they after us or Heero?" thought Naruto.

Heero mobile suit is begin shot by Bazooka from the Leo "it's here thought Naruto as the first one is slash by a claw as a fox with a tail is seem running

"How is there another Gundam," shout a soldier as he sees a giant fox with two tail swinging back a forth

Naruto appears in the cockpit "Gundam mode," said Naruto as his fox like Gundam transform "it's transforming; take it out," shouted the commander.

Naruto smirk "I built this Gundam with the ability to absorb anything but high powered beam rifles," said Naruto as he charges the Aries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In the desert and blond hair boy was at the computer "interesting the scanner pick another Gundam but that would be six of them but these two are in the same location. What the hell is going on," thought the boy as he drank his tea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

A brown haired boy was tied to a wood board as Catherine took her knifes "ready Torwa; look a little scared otherwise how can I have my fun," she said

She threw the first two knife hitting right beside the young man head. She throws two more same result but as she throws the last three she hesitance "what is it?" she thought.

"He is not afraid; it's death he hopes for his death," she thought.

"You want to die Trowa; No," she shouts as she throws the last three as the last one nicks his face.

"Trowa," thought the girl as the crowd claps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

On a carrier in the ocean the pony tail guy was laying down "man you think he would relax a bit and enjoy his life," thought the teen as a old man walk up.

"I know what you mean Duo but it's not some people nature," said the man

"Wander what he is doing," thought the teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Heero just rammed another Leo but is being forced back by bullets at his Gundam. Naruto slash an Aries as his orange suit with one tail swings creating a gust of wind knocking a Leo back.

Heero finished off another one but last Aries rifle shot the school breaking part of the wall as it come down on Relena.

"Relena," shouted Naruto

Heero take his shield and slams it right into the building blocking the debris protecting Relena "what am I doing; she know who I am," thought Heero

"She needs to die," thought the Gundam pilot.

"What wrong with me," he shouted as he destroys the Aries who was ready to fire some kind of missile launcher.

Lady Une was furious "I will go," she said as the computer light up.

"Mr. Treize," she said

"Don't attack Une; I have decided to let the siblings live," he said.

"But they know who killed their father," said Une.

"It's alright Une; fall back," he said.

Understood sir," said Une as her carrier flies.

Naruto sighs "I can't stay here," he said as his mobile suit walks away from the battlefield.

"Forgive me Relena," said Naruto as he flies away in his Gundam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sorry for the short chapter.

Here are the specs for Naruto's Gundam

Ninja Gundam 

Fox Armor Mode

Fighting ability: 120

Weapons ability 130

Speed: 150

Armor: 150

Power: 130

Gundam Mode:

Fighting ability: 150

Weapons ability: 140

Speed: 130

Armor:140

Power: 140

Weapons

Fox mode

One tail wind attack

Claws for piercing

Mouth house a beam cannon one use similar to Tailed beast bomb

Gundam mode

Beam Katana

Beam Shurikens in right wrist launcher

Beam Kunai in left Wrist launcher

Wind Vulcan cannon for shredding targets with high powered winds

Left hand contains smoke bomb.

Right hand is flash bomb use for blind enemies.

Has a short term cloaking. Can stay invisible for a short time but burns the cloaking generator.

That should be all the weapons

Make up is 100% Gundanium Alloy

A/N:That is my Gundam I would draw but I have no artistic skills so any want to help a brothjer out let me know and I will give you the credit thanks.

Please don't hate my idea. I think it is creative and original.


	7. The battle at New Edwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

**Foreign Language**

_Flashback_

_Narration_

The battle at New Edwards 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at an Oz facility as he snuck in and checked the files "let's see," thought the ninja.

"Operation Daybreak," thought Naruto

Naruto eyes widen "shit this is not good," he thought. He gets a camera and takes a picture of the plans.

Naruto puts the files back and flees but before he can leave three Leos attack "I am hurt that they think that will be enough," thought Naruto as he jumps on the Leo and puts chakra in his fist and smashes the head disabling it.

He throws three kunai and increase the piercing power with wind destroying the other two. Naruto disappears in a swirl of Leafs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Heero was looking over file of the alliance "so the leaders of Oz are going to meet in New Edwards Base," he thought

"Mission accepted," said the teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero was at the dock and looked at the console "it looks like a ship is ready," he thought as he walks down and see Duo loading his Gundam "man this going to be one hell of a battle," said Duo

"I got room for your Gundam; so hurry up," said Duo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the hanger where he has his Gundam "got to hurry and stop those pilots from doing something stupid," thought the blond as his Gundam blast off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Edwards base the leaders of the alliance where talking "We need to come to a peaceful resolution with the colonies," said Marshall Noventa

General Septum growl "why should we bother,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Leo was just destroyed by a beam scythe "man what a party," said Duo as his Gundam cut through another Leo as Wing Gundam took several out with Vulcan guns.

Duo sees two more Gundam as they take out the other Leo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Marshal Noventa Gundams are attacking the base," said a solider

"Talk to those pilots," shouted the Noventa.

The building shakes as Treize stands up "we have to go and escape Noventa," said the leader of OZ

Everyone is escorted to a shuttle as the Gundam take out the Leos

In one of them a blond haired boy eyes widen "there are more Gundams," he said

A brown haired boy grunts "they are in the way," said the other one as he raises his gun and shoots the Gundam.

"They are attacking their own ally," shouted Dou.

Heero looks up and sees an OZ shuttle "mission accepted," said the pilot as he flies and cuts the plan in half.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around the world OZ starts their hostile takeover of Alliance bases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Dou turns his Gundam around time to pay back for those bullets," he said as he charges the Red Gundam with his scythe

A flame attack breaks them apart "you are all a bunch of idiots," said a voice as a blue Gundam appears

Naruto appears "you just took out the alliance pacifist," said Naruto.

Heero checks the channels "it can't be," he thought

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

General Septum was on "the alliance leadership was trying to negotiate with the colonies but was murdered by the colonies. I am now issuing a full declaration of war on the colonies for this murder," said Septum.

Naruto glares at the Leos forming to fight of the Gundam. Ninja Gundam shreds the Leo with his wind turbines on his shoulder. Naruto's Gundam charges forward slashing his way with his katana.

Duo and the blond kid take out the Leos as Heero is getting shot guilt hanging around him.  
>Hey you going to stand there; move you're getting shot," shouted Duo.<p>

Heero's Gundam fall down as a mortar hits him.

"Attention Gundam Pilots; the base is set to self destruct in ten minutes. Please Heero deactivate the bomb," said as a young female voice

"Mrs. Sally Po," said Naruto remembering the young female alliance officer.

"Mission accepted," said Heero as his Gundam fly off.

"Heero why did you leave you cowered," said Duo.

Wing Gundam lands near the base and Heero gets out of his suit and enters it. He breaks opens a grate near the bomb deactivating the bomb and leaving.

We did it," shouted Duo

Naruto's mobile suit transform into fox mode and jumps away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The pilots of Wufei and Trowa get to the OZ flotilla and fight their way to the main ship "alright; let's get to Treize," said Wufei as Shenglong and Heavyarms attack the Leo on the ship.

On the bridge Lady Une was getting annoyed "Colonel Gundam is on the ship," said a soldier.

"What it's on the ship," she said.

"Get a Leo on the catapult and throw him into the ocean and get him with the Cancer."

A Leo is lunched at Heavyarms sending him into the water surrounded by Mobile Suit that look like crabs.

The brown haired female was walking to the mobile suit loading dock "is it ready?" she asked

"Yes; this flight option will give you the mobility of an Aries," said a soldier.

Good as long as I get to shoot down that Gundam," said Une

Wufei was destroying mobile suit when he is rammed by a Leo in the ships bridge. "Stop right; you not getting any closer to that ship," said Une as her Leo takes out a beam saber.

"No one is going to get in my way; not even you," said the pilot as the Leo goes for a swipe elbowing the Gundam "now you mine," shouted Une.

"Stupid move getting emotional," said Wufei as he catches the Leo arm crushing it.

"Never knew the Gundam where strong; I want him dead," said Une as he screen black out.

"Enough Lady Une; I will handle him," said Treize as his ship moves closer.

"Your Excellency," said Une.

"Look like you superior wants to fight with me," said Wufei as he flies to the elegant ship and destroys the part where Treize is. Treize holds a sword in his hand "I will gladly accept," said Wufei as he pulls out a sword from behind his seat. He opens the cockpit and jumps down.

"My name is Wufei Chang," said the young man.

"Treize Khushrenada," said the Oz leader and the two lock foils. After a short fight Treize proves that he is the superior swordsman as he blade finds itself on Wufei neck "do it," said Wufei.

"It was a good fight," said the OZ leader as he removes the sword "I hope to have another one with you," said Treize.

"If you don't kill me I will keep coming back till I get you Treize," said Wufei.

"That sound interesting; can't wait for that day," said Treize as he walks away.

Wufei growl and throws his sword on the ground and fly's in his Gundam. "Treize why did you let him go," asked Une.

"He showed honor by getting out of his Gundam and fighting me as equals; next time we will duel using his specialty the mobile suit. I wondered when you would come; Naruto," said Treize as the blond appeared from a canceling jutsu.

"I would kill you but you are on Wufei hit list; try something like this again I will hunt you down," said the blond as Une starts to shake from the killer intent. "I am impressed that you are holding out from my intent Treize; bye," said the blond as he disappears in a smoke screen.

"Skilled for me to almost miss him," said Treize.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing with Quatre at his fortress "nice place," said Naruto.

"Why did you call me here Mr. Winner?" asked Naruto

"Why did you help us?" asked the pilot.

"I have my own mission; when I was assistant Noventa; me and him where trying to give the colonies fair representation; however he was murder by you guys with faulty information and Intel," said Naruto.

"We messed up big time," said Quatre.

"Yes you did; the fault is not yours totally most of it is Treize's," said Naruto.

"Wufei failed to take out Treize," said Naruto.

"How do you?" asked Quatre

"That is a secret; let us leave it at that," said Naruto as the two look at the sky with changes on the horizon and flames of war spread.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

End of chapter

A/N: Sorry for not update shit has happened at work. I w3ill update my story still.


	8. Trap in Siberia, Naruto's Choice

I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

Trap in Siberia, Naruto's choice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the OZ base Lady Une was getting a meeting ready "We are going to move the Taurus mobile suit to shuttles and we will also get a trap ready for the Gundams. We have analyzed each of the six Gundam.

The first one we dubbed is 01; this Gundam has a beam saber and beam rifle which shoot off two beams before it burns out; it has two modes Jet and Gundam. It is a short to mid range mobile with decent speed and power.

02 is a short range Gundam with its beam scythe but it deadly because of cloaking abilities turning invisible and has one mid-range weapon that shots out a dagger from the wrist mount it is a ground base mobile suit but can still get air born it has the highest speed of the gundams

03 is a tank in that it is armed with missile and one Gatling gun. It has several Vulcan cannon. We cannot beat him with ground base but areal will work since it is a heavy mobile suit it flight is limited and speed is compromised for armor and weapons.

04 is another land base mobile suit with superior armor even to 03 and his close range weapon is twin scimitars he keeps on his back and hand held machine gun. He also has Vulcan cannon on his shoulders. This Gundam work well in extreme climate mostly deserts.

05; has a beam spear and dragon fang which has flame launcher. The quickest Gundam next to 01; 02 and the next Gundam I will introduce.

06 is we have little info on this Gundam except that it has a Fox armor mode which lets him run at amazing speed trumping all the other Gundams except 01 who share the same speed and 02 who is faster. It has beam Katana and weapons of the ninja called Shuriken and Kunai. It is rumored to have cloaking abilities but not confirmed.

"Here is the route we are going to take along with some surprises for the Gundams," said Une.

"I want Zech to fight 01 since his previous fight was interrupted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at the Quatre's base when the Winner walked in "I just got a mission; want to come?" he asked.

"What is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"It seems OZ is transporting mobile suit to space; we are told to hit them.

Let's go," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Siberia a few hundred Leo were fire their rifles at Sandrock as the Gundam took out three of them.

Ninja Gundam runs up and takes out a few Leo.

Quatre looks around "no mistaken this security; it's this route," he said as he gets ready destroy the train.

A leo shots him in the back sending him onto the track. "You wish," said Duo as he grabs the train and flips it over.

"This is the decoy," said the brown haired teen as the side open up reveling a hundred Leos.

Naruto looks around as his Gundam shreds some of them with his wind turbines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Oz base Une was smirking "Lady Un 02, 04, 06 are fighting the ground mobile suits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An unidentified craft approaching," shouted a soldier

"Launch mobile suit for counter attack," said a commander as several Aries are launched as Trowa Gundam appears and start to shoot down the mobile suits.

"01 is heading the air route," said a soldier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zech whet on screen "so he is going towards the air route," said the masked pilot as he heads to confront Heero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continues to head to the air base as 02 and 04 continue their attack.

Ninja Gundam avoid several bullet as he see purple mobile suit with beam rifles "fuck," Naruto cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the base Une smiled "there are online," she said. "The Taurus," she said.

"Lady Une; 01 is fighting the Tallgeese to a standstill," said a solider

02 and 04 have taken down ninety percent of the Leos and 03 is making his way to air route," said another one

"How about 06?" Une asked.

"Lady he is just standing there," said a private.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closes his eyes "rest in peace," said the blond as he disappears in an orange flash and all of the Tauruses are destroyed.

"Unbelievable," said Une as she show fear in her eyes.

"It besom to have burned out my power cell so no sabers or weaponry," said Naruto. "I will have to get it fixed after this,".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get me space fortress barge," shouted Une.

"A space fortress," said Noin.

"Attention all Gundam pilots," said Une. "We have seized all missile satellites from the former alliance. We control the destiny of all the colonies," she said.

Naruto grits his teeth "no,"

"I demand all Gundams pilots to surrender and hand over their Gundams," she said.

They have targeted the colonies," said Quatre

"And hand over our Gundams," shouted Dou.

Naruto cockpit opens "Naruto," said Quatre.

"Lady Une," said Naruto.

"Darlian," she said as Naruto jumps down and puts his hands over his head.

"I surrender," said Naruto. "Under one condition," said the blond.

"Oh what is you condition?" asked Une.

"The pilots are allowed to leave and colonies will not be targeted," said Naruto.

Very well I accept," she said through the speakers shocking everyone. Fifty soldiers surround Naruto and cuff him.

"Lady Une this is disgraceful," said Zech. "I will not fight," he shouted.

"The rest pilots must leave," demanded Une as the pilots see Naruto being escorted off the battlefield.

Heero charge "stop Yuy," shouted Naruto through their speakers.

"Heero; retreat at once don't make my sacrifice for naught," said Naruto. "I will probably be put to death. But it is a necessary sacrifice for in war their must always be a victory, a loser and the sacrificial piece," said Naruto.

"Lady Une all Gundam are leaving their battles" said a soldier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day after the battle Naruto is sitting in a cell as Zech walk up "why did you surrender," asked the lighting count.

"Why do you don that mask Peacecraft?" asked Naruto making the man eyes widen.

"How?" he asked.

"You energy signature is the same as Relena's," said Naruto.

"You three days before you are executed," said Zech with sorrow.

"I know but I am surprised it will take that long considering Une hatred towards the Gundams," said Naruto.

"So you have resigned to your fate," said Zech.

"I have," said Naruto as he closes his eyes "I would like to get some sleep," said Naruto.

Zech walks out "a person of such valor does not deserve to die like this," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Changing a few things so far from the show.


End file.
